A conventional printer transmits to a storage management server login information, the printer name for the printer, and capability information in order to store this information on the server. The capability information specifies all printing conditions that the printer is capable of implementing. When a personal computer logs in to the storage management server, the server transmits data representing a print settings screen to the personal computer in order that the user of the personal computer can select desired printing conditions to be used for a printing operation from among the printing conditions specified in the capability information. Subsequently, the storage management server receives print data and condition data specifying the printing conditions selected in the print settings screen from the personal computer and transmits this information to the printer, directing the printer to execute a printing operation.